


A moment for memories

by LoveGeek15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is Rena, Canon Compliant, Childhood, Chilling together, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Memories, Nino is still Carapace, They both know, slight profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGeek15/pseuds/LoveGeek15
Summary: Just some sweet DJWifi fluff for a small writers prompt that I did.





	A moment for memories

 

A calm beat echos through his ears as he lounges on the sofa. He stretches his arms up and slowly wraps one around his partner as they scroll through their phone. They lean their head on his shoulder, but continues to scroll slowly through their feed. Even through his headphones, he can still hear the pitter-patter of the rain on the window.

“What was the weirdest thing you did as a kid?”

He takes off his headphones and raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“What was the weirdest thing you did as a kid? Someone asked on the Ladyblog if I could do an interview of all of the Miraculous Team about that. So…”

“So what? Why are you asking me?”

“Nino, baby, please don’t ask me that again. Just answer the question.”

“ _But why._ ”

Slowly, her eyes squint and her face morphs into some kind of questioning glare. He shifts on his seat, waiting for a response.

Then he realizes, _I’m Carapace. I_ **_have_ ** _a miraculous. I’m_ **_on_ ** _the miraculous team._

“Oooooh.”

“Now you get it. Now answer the question.”

“Uh, can you repeat it?”

She facepalms. “Seriously?”

He laughs nervously and shrugs.

She crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows, “What, do you want me to spell it out for you?”

“Um-”

“WHAT IS THE WEIRDEST THING YOU DID AS A KID?”

“Alya, calm down. I heard you loud and clear.”

“Are you avoiding the question?”

“What? No, you’re just not-”

“Was it that bad? You don’t have to tell me, I’ll just ask the others-”

“Now _you’re_ the one preventing me from answering the question.”

“I- fine.” She straightens up and crosses her legs. “Go.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t you gonna write it down or something?”

“I probably should, but I just want to hear it. You can always tell it to me again, right?”

Her head tilt and soft smile might’ve just killed him.

Rolling his eyes, he sighs and returns the smile. “Whatever.” He claps his hands together. “Alright, I remember my first time finding out about — now don’t judge me too hard — bubble wrap.”

“Bubble wrap? What-”

“Yup. Bubble wrap. So, image an eight-year-old me, just looking through the attic of my aunt’s house. It was really late at night, and everyone was asleep. There were just boxes on boxes next to boxes and just more boxes. Now, my vision is kinda blurry, not from being visually impaired, but just tired in general, so I can’t see anything on the floor. Then I felt something bumpy and it kinda stuck onto my foot, so I played around with it more. Then I completely stepped on it. And the noise was so loud — it was those really big bubble ones — that I jumped into something. It kinda shook and when I turned around, it was just a _shelf_ of dolls. I screamed and tried running out of there. But I ran into a pile of boxes with junk in it and fell backward and fell on top of _all of the bubble wraps_. I think I was grounded for like a week after that.”

He looks back at his girlfriend, frowning.

“What?”

“The weirdest thing you’ve done when you were a kid, was _popping bubble wrap_.”

“Well that’s what I remember now. I mean,” he shifts on his seat, “I’ve probably done weirder stuff when I was younger, but this one’s the one that affected me the most.”

“What did it do? Are you like, deathly afraid of bubble wrap?”

“Nah. It was just a really weird experience.”

“Um… okay?”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What was the weirdest thing you did when you were little?”

“Why?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot you’re _not_ on the Miraculous Team and you’re _not_ actually Rena Rouge. Sorry.”

“Oh, shut up. I have a story.”

“Okay,” he straightens up, crosses his legs, and grins, “ _Go._ ”

She lightly punches him. “Don’t mock me.”

He shrugs and rests his elbows on his knee, his head on his hands.

She playfully takes his glasses off his face.

“Hey!” He reaches forward — and feels a soft kiss on his cheek. He jerks back and hears her angelic giggle. _We’ve been dating for a year and a half now, why does it still feel unreal?_

“Okay, okay,” she places his glasses on him, smiling at his blush, “So, when I was younger, I used to be obsessed with this kids show. I-I forgot what it was, but it had this character that was a spy and they had a sidekick, like most action-based stuff has, right?”

He laughs softly, “Okay?”

“So, there was this one episode where the spy had to — wait did I tell you that the spy had a secret identity?”

“Um… no?”

“Well, now you know. Anyways, there was some drama at the place they worked and they ended up having to use themselves to find more intel. So the sidekick was like, the main spy that day right?”

“Mhmm. Yeah, um, how is this a weird experience-”

“I’m getting there, be patient.” She boops his nose, making him cross-eyed.

“As I was saying, the sidekick got to use all the tools that the spy used and there was so much spy stuff in there that my little brain decided, ‘Why not make one of your own?’ Now, this show didn’t sell _any_ merchandise. Because it was really really old. Like, they didn’t reboot it. I only got to watch those when my mom brought out the dvd set.”

“Wow, that old?”

She playfully shoves him. “It’s not that old, doofus.”

Grinning, he says, “Just playing with ya.” He wraps both of his arms around her figure and rests his head on her shoulder. She leans her head on his.

“So I found some stuff in my house, built some sort of _thing_ and tried to do something with it. I ended up breaking multiple glass cups and destroying one of the couches.”

He lifts his head and stares at her. “What?”

“Yeah, I don’t even remember _how_ it did it, but yeah that was pretty weird.”

“But you just… _broke_ stuff. That’s not weird.”

“yEAH it is. I mean _you broke stuff too_ ,” she untangles from his grasp and crosses her arms, “ _hypocrite._ ”

“I-” He squints at Alya, wearing a shit-eating grin. He sighs. “ _Touché_.”

She laughs loudly, shaking, and soon the laughter catches onto him and he’s laughing too. After a while, they calm down and back into a position where she’s hugging him.

“How are you supposed to get the others? Chloe would probably say nothing and we don’t know where to find Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Ugh, I know, but I’ll figure something out. I always do.”

He snorts and kisses her forehead. “I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Nino's strange memory from his childhood was actually based off a dream that I had when I was younger and had nightmares every day. So yay? And for Alya's memory... um. I don't really know but ever heard Spy Kids? Kinda based on that (if you couldn't already tell).
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
